Masks
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Mamoru is the all too perfect person. Until someone from the past shows up. Causing chaos everywhere, showing everyone what the real Mamoru is like.
1. Prologue

ARIGATOU!!! for posting this stuff Lady Spring!!  
**********************************************************************  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Title: Masks  
Time: Alt Reality  
Chapter: Prologue  
Summary: Mamoru is the all too perfect person. Until someone from the past shows up. Causing chaos everywhere, showing everyone what the real Mamoru is like.  
Disclaimer: "Eating too much candy is bad for you"....everyone that's a lie...heheheheheh.....{standard disclaimer here!!}  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Looking down this hall I see many faces each wearing a mask. Some masks say, " I'm rich" or "I'm gorgeous" and some say, "I'm perfect"  
My mask says, "I'm perfect" I have good looks, good grades, admiration from everyone, girls swooning over me by the second, and to top it off, my family is rich. But behind this mask, is fear, and hope. I fear many things, I fear my adopted parents don't really love me. Love is another fear, in fact it is my biggest fear. Love is my biggest fear because, it is my greatest hope.  
  
My mask is strong and powerful, it can do many things, no one can see through it. Not even my best friend, Andrew can see through all of it. But something happened since those times, or should I say, someone happened...  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Class, winter vacation is over, school is back. I have a new student to introduce you to. But first, a POP QUIZ!!!" *Groan* was all the teacher heard as she shuffled back to her desk with that glint in her eye. You know that one where the teachers remember why they took this job of teaching. Watching all the faces being tortured and tormented on tests and quizzes, and putting big red "X's" on the pages (~*At least that's what the teachers seem like...lol*~).  
  
Mamoru browses through the test with great ease. No could beat him, he was just the best. After the teacher collected the tests she started to introduce the new student. "Class I would like you to meet..." Mamoru drowned her voice out after that.  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Class I would like you to meet Usagi Tsukino. Usagi, why don't you introduce yourself?"   
A young woman with blond hair and blue eyes shyly goes up.  
"Hi! Well, I'm from Canada, I used to live here. I like bunnies, the moon and rose, my birthday is on June 30. And I'm 16 years old."  
"Thank you Usagi." Then a pissed off Ms. Haruna noticed Mamoru at the back sleeping AGAIN! -Sure he's the smartest in the class, the most popular. Well respected, but sometimes, he has the mind of a 2 year old child.- "Mamoru Chiba, wake up!" Ms. Haruna screamed.  
"Huh?!" Was all Mamoru could muster. Panicky thinking, Gotta think of something quick! While keeping a cool exterior.  
"Would you please repeat what Usagi just said?"  
"Did you say Usagi?!" For one second, the class saw the REAL Mamoru. He was scared silly, his faces turned white.  
"Mr. Chiba what in the world are you..." Ms. Haruna has never seen Mamoru, pale before.  
"Mamo-baka!" The girl at the front of the room shouts. She wasn't white like Mamoru, more like red.  
"Odango!" Was all Mamoru could stutter, his mask returned.  
ehhehe...Ah...1...2..3..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Screamed the two *huge* heads in the room, with scared students everywhere. The two standing, had steam coming out of their ears. But to tell the truth, they were glad to see each other. More than they would ever admit.  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Usagi*  
"Well since you both know each other, you can sit next to each other." Said Ms. Haruna -No NO NO!!! The last thing I need is sitting next to Mamo-baka. But it is good to see him again, I wonder if he remembers his promise to me...-  
"But, Ms...." Mamoru stuttered, yet again. Today, the students face the fear, of *not* seeing a calm Mamoru, but I am used to it.   
"NO BUTS!!!...Or do you want that detention I've waited so long to give you Mr. Chiba?" Ms. Haruna snapped back  
"No Ms. Haruna." Mamoru said like a child wishing for candy they can not have.  
"Good." Ms. Haruna said with ease  
At this point I knew, this is going to be one of those days...  
**********************************************************************  
  
~Mamoru~  
Me and Odango have know each other at the orphanage we were at. Odango was found in front of the steps of the orphanage with a note. Apparently the father was so abusing to the mother that she couldn't leave her child at home. The note was written sloppily, but it gave the basic information. We are the same age. But she was adopted first, we both knew that we would never see each other again, and would miss each other very much. Even though we had the pettiest fights. That was the way we told each other things. The night before she left, we spent it together looking at the stars and even bickering a little. I gave her a rose that night too. I also promised something, something I forget, when I had that bike accident.   
  
I was riding my bike along the path to my house. It was a trail path through the forest, then through the network of roads. I have taken the route several times. But one day, while crossing the street to help a bunny off the street. A bus hit me, I was luckily alive, but the doctor told me that I had selective amnesia. I remember things from time to time. In fact, I've remember almost all the important things to me, except the promise.  
  
I definitely remember Odango. But me and Odango were not always at good terms, at that time we were 6 or 7. We would compete against everything, always coming out tied. Since I've seen her, no one has ever come close to my scores. We were vicious when we competed. The pathetic fights we had, didn't even compare to the competition.  
  
That day, Ms. Haruna gave 3 more pop quizzes, probably cause she was bored during the vacation. The test scores were posted on the board. Several shocked faces pasted Mamoru as he went up to see his score. Probably first again. When he did check it, he was right, he was first. Along with someone else. Just then Usagi walks up to the board, "Ah man, who's the Baka that tied me." Mamoru, obviously knew who it was, was fuming. The competition is back. Only this time there is much more at stake, like a scholarship. Nenene...he's right, there is much more at stake....but not just the scholarships....ehehehheeh...  
**********************************************************************  
oops....I didn't mean to make the story that way.....oh well.........^_^  
THANKS FOR READING!!! AND Thanks to my kawaii and sweet friends!!!  



	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author: Kurisutaru  
E-mail: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Masks  
Chapter: 1  
Disclaimer:...ppl..ppl...ppl...we all know who owns SM...so bugging me is   
useless......^_^  
THANKS!!! To all my wonderful friends!! You guys keep me writing...and I   
hope I keep you writing too....^_^....that's the problem ne?!...I can't stop   
bugging you!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Competition is on.  
  
Science-Mr. Hummings makes new lab partners....and look whose partner is   
who's...  
  
"Because it's the new term class, I am reassigning partners to their levels of   
understanding..Carol and Jim, Steven and George...Mark and   
Michelle.....etc.....And Mamoru, looks like you will be alone again...Oh   
wait...We have a new student in our class...A Miss. Usagi Tsukino...Her average   
is as high as yours, you have a partner now Mr. Chiba."  
Mamoru face goes death white, again. The class looks on in disbelief, and   
fear. What could scare the "*ehm* Great" Mamoru Chiba? Mr. Hummings notices too,   
  
"Mr. Chiba? Are you sick? You look, kind of, well, white." In the back of the   
class, you   
hear Andrew (Chiba's best friend) snickering in the background. In the past 3   
classes, he noticed Mamoru considerably white, when ever the name, Usagi Tsukino   
  
was mentioned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Andrew~~  
  
Man, Mamoru never mentioned the hotty Usagi before. Or why he is so scared.   
Man, Mamoru Chiba afraid, honestly that's a new concept. That will *not* go   
unnoticed. I'm gonna get my full, of teasing him silly. I grab my lunch out of   
my locker to head out towards me and Mamoru's regular spot. Usually some slut   
would hang around waiting for Mamoru, poor guy.   
  
I walk up to our usual spot to see a bunny-like angel I eating her food. I   
walk up for a closer look, she looks up, and smiles.  
  
"Hello, Andrew right?" the smiling angel asks  
"Right, Usagi right?" I answered back  
"Right. Sorry, am I eating in your spot?" She curiously and respectfully   
asks, then a dark shadow hung over her eyes, "It's just that all the other   
girls in my classes give me those looks. I really don't feel comfortable around   
them, so I came here. I'll leave now though..."  
Andrew, just couldn't believe those girls. He had a pretty good idea as to why   
they were like that with Usagi. Usagi is the only girl that Mamoru has a   
reaction to. Sure, the reaction is utter fear and complete anger. And through   
that, I know, even if he doesn't, that he really likes her. Usually,   
Mamoru doesn't even know that the female population exists. Well, at least now I   
  
know he won't be gay…*Andrew is silently laughing to himself…*  
  
"Nonsense." I curtly reply,   
"You are eating lunch with me whether you like it or not!"  
Usagi smiles brightly back, and started munching her lunch.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Just one of those days. I keep muttering to myself, well at least I will have   
lunch at peace. Hopefully, Andrew would have cleared all the sluts away. I pick   
up my pace when hear Andrew laughing like a hyena.  
  
I arrive to see Andrew sitting with someone, besides his girlfriend who was   
going to another school. The hair of the girl, had the most unusual   
hairstyle----Odango Atama!  
"Odango!" I growled. The last thing I need is her destroying me further.  
She turned her pretty---ehm---I mean monstrous head with the most beautiful   
smile---that ehh... forget it Mamoru, stop trying to fight it! *BONK*   
(hehehe....Chibi-chan...the hammer...) Hey! That hurt!!! Great my brain is   
arguing with me. Hey buddy, you mean *you* are arguing with yourself. Darn,   
he's right again.  
  
"Oh Mamoru how nice to see you." Ah, she's giving me that crap again, yes that   
"nice" stuff. I was determined not to let her get to me, "Odango, get out of   
here." CRAP! Her beautiful face falls. I could see she was trying hard to stop   
the tear drops from coming. Andrew gets up furious, "You know Mamoru, I don't   
know what happened to you, but stop harassing her! She is new here, and ever   
girl in school hates her. You want to know why?! Because she is the only girl   
that sees the real you. Your lucky she hasn't told anyone about your secret   
yet." Usagi in the mean time was trying to calm Andrew down. While I stood there   
in shock, she told Andrew the secret. "You told the secret?" Was all I could   
say, I don't remember the secret, but something tells me that this secret was   
far too important to tell, I wish I could remember.   
  
Usagi didn't answer me, she just stared at the ground looking attentively at a   
grassy spot. She told, and I just walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been a week since I've seen Usagi or Andrew outside of class. Rumors are   
going around that Usagi is a slut that sleeps with every guy she sees, probably   
caused by my *cough* *cough* Fan club (~hehe...I'm member 14983~) was jealous.   
But whether I would like to admit it or not, she is different than anyone I've   
ever know. And one day, she will see just how special she is to me, secret or no   
secret. I have to talk to her.  
  
After a quiet science class, I catch up with her in the hall, "Wait Usagi,   
wait." She stops walking, but refuses to look at me. "Usagi, I'm sorry, for what   
I said to you last week, I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depressed all week, I don't know why, but Mamoru always affects me. Walking out   
of science class, I think back to our promise.  
  
*~Flash~*  
"Wow, Mamo-baka take a look at this flower, it's so beautiful."  
"Silly Odango, it's a rose"...  
*~END FLASH~*  
  
Someone's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Wait Usagi, Wait!" It was Mamoru. I   
didn't dare to look up, fear at what he was mad at me again for. He speaks   
again, but in a soft whisper, "Usagi, I'm sorry..." was all I heard. I looked up   
to see him, his blue eyes swirled with powerful emotions, he really was sorry.   
This is the Mamoru I knew, the one that I love. I was so happy at that moment I   
just bolted into his arms saying, "Mamo-baka, of course I forgive you." He   
looked so silly, he was blushing with the silliest grin on his face!!! I look   
around the hall, to see shocked faces. I guess Mamoru doesn't look like this   
much, I smile. Whether I am or not, I feel special towards him. I felt warmth   
and comfort, something, I haven't felt in a long time. I gripped him harder,   
closing my eyes, snuggled into his chest.   
  
Then reality struck in, I need that scholarship. I released him out of my hug   
and said in a cold voice, "Well, Mamo-baka, by-gones be by-gones. Competitions   
is on, that scholarship is mine." And I walk away, with a tear in my eye.   
Leaving a very shocked and confused Mamoru in the middle of the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
I swore I saw I tear in her eye. She doesn't want this competition anymore than   
I do. I just wish, we didn't meet under these circumstances. Then maybe, I would   
be allowed to love her. I still feel the warmth of her hug, see the beautiful   
sparkle in her eyes, smell her wonderful scent. I smile a little myself, I feel   
like the weight of the world has been lifted off me, she forgave me!  
  
I walk down the hall thinking, is the scholarship really that important to me?   
Yes, many don't understand why though, I mean I'm rich right? Well, no one wants   
to use their adopted family's money. They have done so much for me, I feel, this   
is my way of paying them back. Besides, this scholarship is worth practically as   
much as taking care of me all these years. I don't call them mother and father,   
but I know, they know that in my heart they will always be. It's just something   
I have to do, but is it enough to keep Usagi away from my heart...is another   
question.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
lalala.....I'm in a serious writer's block......so...send the flames!!!! I will   
understand if this story is turning into a low quality story.....^_^  
  



	3. Chapter 3 and Epilogue

Author: Kurisutaru  
Email: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Masks  
Chapter: 3 & Epilogue  
Thanks: To all those who took the time to make my day by sending me an email.   
Thank you ^_^  
And of course.... Bunny-onee-chan....and her...*lovely* spatulas...shudder...I feel   
like I've faced every kind of spatula ever created...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
I've held on as Usagi's "Onii-chan" For several weeks. I have so much fun with her,   
when I'm with her; nothing can ever separate us. But I want more, I want to be able   
to hold her forever, I want to be able to kiss her, stroke her long beautiful hair. Tell   
her how beautiful and precious she is; tell her how much I love her. Next week, is   
the long awaited ceremony, that will determine, who gets the scholarship, it   
determines, who will leave Tokyo.  
  
  
To be so close, yet so far, is absolutely aggravating. I love her too much, too much   
to loose her. I can never loose her. But just how much longer can I hold on to this,   
before my heart can't take anymore?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
  
Anxiety and tears me apart as I slowly take apart the graduating ceremony pamphlet.   
Tears come to my eyes, as I reenact in my mind, yesterday.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"Mamo-chan!" I shouted, and bolted to hug him, ever since our rediscovery we have   
been having a blast! We did everything from camping to theme parks, to watching   
movies. I hugged him tighter, just knowing he was back for good, but he didn't hug   
me back. I looked up, "What's wrong onii-chan?" He didn't, wouldn't look directly   
into my eyes. "Nothing Usagi." He says as he turns his eyes in my direction, with a   
smile on his face, "Come on! I'll treat you to ice-cream!" I knew he wasn't really   
smiling, but if he won't tell me, then I know that he doesn't want me to know. I push   
away the feeling of being hurt, and shouted, "Yeah!" and dashed to the nearest ice   
parlor.  
  
At the parlor, Mamoru was even more distant, how could I eat? I placed my spoon   
down on the table, and waited for Mamoru to respond. He grabbed my left hand with   
his right, from across the table. I looked into his eyes, with my own confused ones.   
"Mamo-chan?" I asked uncertainly, his eyes seemed darkened, and something   
shinned through his eyes. He stood up still in the booth, and in one swift move, he   
kissed me. But not the kiss that a brother gives a sister, like a peck on the cheek. But   
it was a kiss that a love gives his love.  
  
In a few short seconds, the incredible feeling left me, I looked up at Mamoru who   
had gotten out of the booth, "Usako, don't forget me when you're gone. Ashiteru   
Usagi Tsukino." And he was gone.   
  
Only to leave me there, with a melting ice-cream sundae to sum up my feelings of a   
melting heart.  
~END FLASH~  
  
The tears kept coming, he loves me so, and I realized that the love I had for him was   
never of a family love. But one greater than that, true and unconditional love, he was   
the one. The one that I would grow old with, marry, have children with. A few   
students looked in my direction watching my tears fall down my face. Later that day,   
the principal called from the school, to congratulate me, for receiving the   
scholarship. It was then, I knew, Mamoru gave it to me, and I feel into further   
depression, if possible, I loved him more.  
  
I quickly and fearfully glanced in his direction, he looked back, in concern. He   
hasn't talked to me since, for all I know, he has the same fears as me, only he wears   
his mask over it. But I'm not like him, I can't just hide my emotions like this. I have   
decided, that I don't need this scholarship anymore, not so long as I have him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
My fear overlapped me, I struggle hard not to let emotion escape. I wonder how she   
feels about me now that I have finally confessed my feelings for her. I know there   
has to be a way to be together one day. But, my parents can not afford to pay for the   
University the scholarship is paying for, they are not *that* rich. But, I know that   
Usagi deserves it, I just hope, she's ok. I quickly glance in her direction, our eyes   
meet.  
  
Her perfect blue eyes were clouded and tears streamed down them, her eyes plead to   
me. Harder than ever, I looked away and my heart fell in pain. The principal did his   
speech, and announced who had received the very thing that tore us apart.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, please come up and receive your scholarship. Everyone clapped,   
but Usako still had tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone thought she was just   
very happy, and I hoped she was.  
  
She arrived to the front tears halted, and a beautiful smile shone on her face. She   
spoke calmly and quietly into the microphone.  
  
"Thank you, but I am not the one who deserves it. Mamoru Chiba is, he was   
originally given this grand scholarship. So Mamoru please come up and receive your   
scholarship."  
  
I didn't move, I knew she would do this. I wouldn't let her, I just sat there, mask on. I   
stared into her fighting eyes, she walked from the front, to my seat and held the   
scholarship to me. I didn't take it, I just kept looking into her lovely eyes. Her tears   
started again, "Mamo-chan, take it."  
  
"No" I harshly whispered.  
  
"Why" she pleaded, her eyes looking directly into mine.  
  
My eyes softened, "Because, I love you."  
People around starred at the revolution, silence weaved around the hall. And our   
adopted parents starred out with hands held and tears in their eyes.  
  
All masks fell when I spoke those words. The compassion of love has extraordinary   
powers, to release all of mankind, from their boundaries to fly free. Free to love. I   
didn't need that mask anymore, I only needed her.  
  
More tears fell from her eyes, it hurt, that she didn't love me back, but at least she   
knows.  
  
"Mamo-chan take it." Her voice wavered, as my heart cracked  
  
"Why?" I ask in return.  
  
"Because, I love you."  
  
it took a few long seconds for what she said to kick in.  
She loved me, really loved me. I couldn't take it anymore, as the wind blew away   
my troublesome mask that held me possession for the longest time. I grabbed her   
arm and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug (man...think Neko-  
chan.....OO;;..hahhaha...okie..maybe not that bad :P ..)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though in their own little world, the people around us were confused and some   
very aggravated. Someone shouted out, "So who is taking the darn scholarship?"   
The principal read the next in line up, "Melvin Smith" And soon all the attention   
escaped the lovely-dovey couple making up for lost time.  
  
The families reacquainted themselves, very proud of their children that they   
finally found what they couldn't give no matter how hard they have tried.  
  
A love that lasts longer than forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Usako was sound asleep in my arms, as the gown from the grad ceremony was   
crinkled and waved. Her hair was scattered everywhere, like an angel or just   
sleeping beauty, either was enchanting. Light breathing can from her smiling lips   
that were pink and rosy from sleep. I smiled, we took what seemed to be forever to   
talk out the arrangement of where we where going and what the new plan was. Our   
parents talked of the old times, and pieced together, how I knew Usako.  
  
Attention was pulled away from my parents, as the sweet angel in my arms stirred   
awake. Her beautiful blue eyes bloomed opened, a smile cracked upon her face. Too   
busily starring down at her I didn't realized until it was too late, Usako had her arms   
wrapped around my head, and I was enveloped in a warm incredible kiss. To dazed   
to remember anything else after that, except her eyes lighting up, and the warm   
mischievous smile across her face, as she pulled my ear to her mouth to hear her say,   
"I love you past forever"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Epilogue  
  
The two were accepted in a local high-class university, due to their impressive   
grades. Both became doctors, and decided when they graduated, they would open a   
clinic, but that was in the far future. It was their 4th year in the cold bleak Christmas   
morning with hot chocolate and a warm fire, it was then Mamoru popped *the*   
question, of course Usagi accepted with glee. They were going to get married in the   
summer.   
  
  
They lived happily ever after, past forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bleck....short....~_~ I know....well...I figured...I gotta end this....I'm out of ideas   
for this....pretty please.....how much did it suck?  
  
  
FINALLY, I let this baby out of it's box... I always felt like I could try and fix it...but   
I've probably read it over too many times, and I like where it is....after all this is like   
my third fic ever....hahaha.....and my writing has changed....@_@ yet hasn't...kinda   
fun looking back ne?  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Kuris-chan 


End file.
